It started with a Kiss
by Sebchel
Summary: Kol and Caroline at the grill. It is a lemon.


Is started with a kiss ㈍9

Kol pov

I went to the grill and sat at the bar. I wave my hand to get brandy. She keeps coming to my mind. _Her blonde curly hair bouncing on her shoulder. Her presence can light up the whole place. I don't know how she can still be good when she is a vampire. There in her is light and she attracts dark people. There is Damon,Stefen,Tyler, Nikolaus and me. I want to be on top of her making her scream. _She walks in with grace like she came here for a purpose. She looks at me and I wink. **" Caroline come sit by me and have a drink darling"**

**Caroline pov.**

Iwent to the grill for one purpose. I want Klaus to stop sending me drawings._ He is creeping me out. _When I got there he was not here. _Ugh where is he? I see Kol. He is soo hot just laying back and drinking. I wonder if he likes me... No Caroline bad. He is Klaus's little brother. Also he is an original; he can kill be faster than I blink. _" Caroline come sit by me and have a drink darling" _Did he just asked me to sit with him? Omg calm down Caroline you are with Tyler. Tyler I miss you. I hate you Klaus you had to make Tyler run... I miss him... Wait no I don't he cheated on me. Who does he think he is cheating on me with that wer-slut._ I walked to take the seat next to Kol. ** "I will have what he is having. Wait what is he having?" ****" Brandy ma'ma can I see your Id."**

Kols pov.

I look at Caroline and sees what see is wearing. Pink blouse with buttons. A skirt that went past her thighs a she has black heels. _Oh I want to take off that shirt and suck her breasts. Than take that skirt off so show I can she her pale thighs. I want her screaming my name until she can't speak. I want to trace my lips on the fragile skin her body. And I want to explore the valley between her breasts with my tongue as she trembled underneath me. _

_Caroline pov_

I _want him in my bed tonight. He is watching me. That can't be lust in his eyes right? I have to take a chance. I can do this, I went through supernatural beings. Who has a original hybrid that wants a relationship with_._ This is the moment I will be kissing Kol Mikaelson._

_**No ones pov.**_

_**Caroline looked at Kol and bites her lip. She gets up and never take her eyes off him. Kol doesn't know what is going on but has a small smile on his face. Caroline wraps her arms around Kols neck. " Caroline what are..." Caroline smashed her lips right on Kols. Kol wraps his arms around Caroline's waist.**_

_Kol pov._

I look and see Caroline is getting up. She comes closer to me. The next thing I know is her arms are around my neck. " Caroline what are..." I never got to finish my sentence._ Fucking sakes Caroline Forbes is kissing me! Her lips are so soft. They taste like strawberry's with chocolate. _I lick her bottom lip,she parted her mouth. I took that opportunity to stick my tongue in her mouth.

Caroline pov.

_I'm kissing Kol Mikaelson! His lips are warm and soft. They taste like cinnamon with apples. _He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth a bit. My hands goes to his hair. His hair was soft and I couldn't stop kissing him. His tongue went in my mouth. I pulled him closer to me. I stopped the kiss. " Why don't we leave and go to your place?" I said. _Plz lets go I can't get enough of you. I need you on me and kissing me. _

_Kol pov.._

_She stops the ! Don't stop I love kissing you. __" Why don't we leave and go to your place?" _

_Her voice is so seductive. Should I take her? What about Nik? Who cares he was the one who kept me in a bloody fucking coffin. " Yea lets go to my house" I paid the bill and we left. _When we got out side I picked her up and speed home. I kiss her on the lips and kicked the door. I wrap my arms around her waist and my hands on her back. We went to my room and I threw her on my bed. I looked at her._ Beautiful _

_**No ones pov.**_

_**Kol climes on her and kid her lips. He nibbles on her bottom lip till it bleeds, he sucks on softy. Caroline moans quietly yet it still gets his pants tight. He moves lower and his lips are on her neck. His hands slowly sneak into her top, caressing the quaking muscles of her belly. His mouth is hot, so hot as he nuzzles the column of her neck and she gasps, as he moves from her neck and down to her collarbone**__. __**He bites her hard and sucked her blood. **__**" Ah Kol!"**_

_Kol pov._

_Her blood is bloody fucking fantastic. It's so warm I want to taste her now. I wonder if she taste like her blood. After this I won't be able to let her go. She will be mine when we are done. I think I'm in love with her._

_**No pov. **_

_**Kol kiss her bite mark and goes to the valley of her breasts. He licks between her breasts. Her hands went to Kols waist. He takes off her shirt and see her bra. Instead of taking it off he pushed her breasts up until it layed on the bra. Kol put his right hand on her right breast. His lips started to suck on her left breast. **__**" Kol.. Fuck."**__** He was teasing her peak.**_

_**Caroline arched up into kol, moaning in delight. Her hips then moved just a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He popped up and started to suck on her right breast. One of his hands went to her skirt and plays with her panties. The other hand goes to her bra and unclips it. Caroline moans loudly." Kol... Fuck .. Don't stop."**_

_**Kol takes off her skirt with his super speed. His fingers trails her pussy. Her hips bucked up. **__" You like that don't you?" __**The response was a moan and her hips buckle. He smirks and puts his face in her pussy. Kol blow softly and she moans. **__**" Will you please... Just touch me already." She growled. **__** Chuckles suddenly, his hands were moving up her thighs, up onto her hips, then sliding back down to inner thighs. He then gently stroked Caroline's pussy, sighing "Yes Caroline..." She moaned as Kol touched her so intimately. He removed her panties and found her clitoris immediately, gently rubbing it at first. "Oh my.., Kol, that feels so good..." She began to finger fuck her tight pussy, getting her used to his large thin fingers. When he felt her walls tighten, he pulled his dripping finger out of her, and she moaned with loss.**__**" No Kol I was close."**_

_**He bent down to get between her spread legs, teasing her clitoris at first, then penetrating her with his tongue. Caroline had never felt something so incredible in her life. His tongue licked her slowly. He was swirling his tongue inside of her, fucking her better than she had ever been fucked before. No one was like this with her, it felt amazing. As his moaned, making her pussy vibrate.**_

_**She began to feel her self coming closer to orgasm, and suddenly her body was convulsing, she could not control the sounds that came out of her mouth, waves of pleasure were rocking her body and all she could notice was her contracting pussy and how amazing it felt to get fucked by Kols tongue.**__**" Kol.. Fuck.. Ama..zing..Kol!" **_

_**Caroline gets up and push Kol to the bed. She unbuckles his pants and tug them off. She sits herself on his waist. Her hands go to the hem of his shirt. His hands go to her breasts. She unbuttons his shirt and push it open. Kol squeezed her breasts tightly. **__**" hey its my turn to pleasure you Kol,"She pouts.**_

_**Kol chuckles softly but lets go. Caroline kisses his lips and bite his bottom lip. Her hands trail down his abs softly. **__" Dam.. Oh.." __**She lays butterfly kisses on his neck and goes to his chest. She nibbles and sucks on his chest. She goes until she is at his boxers. Her fingers takes off his 's eyes wide by his size. Her hands wraps around his cock. **_

_**She slowly goes up and down. He grunts and whines. Her finger fiddles with his tip. She feels him get hard. Caroline goes faster than before. He grunts loudly now. Caroline puts him in her mouth. His hips buckle up to meet her mouth. She swirls her tongue around his tip. She goes deep until her nose is touching the base of his cock.**_

_**Kol hips shot off of the bed, pushing more of his cock into her throat as he wound his fingers in her hair. **__"Jesus Caroline! Where did you, God—"__** anything else was cut off when she repeated her motions, this time her tongue caressing the bottom as she pushed her nose to nestle at the base of his cock. Kol hips started moving off of the chair as she hummed. He was muttering, now, incoherently about tone and vibration, so Caroline sucked lightly as she bobbed her head in the rhythm.**_

_"I'm close, Care. Your mouth feels so fucking good,"__** she smiled around him, still humming and looking up at him. His eyes had fluttered closed again, but he opened them then, looking her in the eyes before tugging her hair back, pulling her off of him. **__"I'm gonna…honey stop,"__** She didn't yet Kol couldn't take it anymore. "**__Caroline!... Oh... Like that... Fantastic" he said breathing hard. __**She swallows most of his cum. **__**" Pretty good salty but good," she said. **__**Caroline licks her lips to get his cum off her face. She gets up and lays down with her legs open wide. Kol gets up and kiss her. He licks her bottom lip. His tongue swirls in her mouth. **_

_**He potion his dick in to her entrance. He push softly. **__**" oh.. Kol...big.. Thick..full."**__** He waits for her to get used to his size. Slowly he pulled back. **__**" Kol hurry up. " **__** Kol chuckles and kiss Caroline lips. He thrust his hips forward. He starts to go faster than before. **__**" Kol.. Ah!.. Faster." **__** Kol puts her legs around his neck and thrust forward to go in deeper than before. **__**" Kol!.. Uh...oh.. Amazing." **__**His pace grew ever more frantic now, the movement of his cock stretching her then vacating her before fucking back in fully, hard up to hurt and thrill equally her moans and his grunts.**_

_" can't.. Hold.. Cum... For me Caroline," __**He thrust one more time and she lost control. **__**" ohhhhh...Kol... Fantastic... Again.. Tired...Sleep" **__**Kol had to cum he thrust one more time and his seed was filling her up.**__" You are mine Caroline Forbes and I'm never letting you go." __** Kol gives her a mark telling them she is his forever. He kisses her head and pulls out of her. She whimpers and pulls the blankets over them.**_

_**They cuddle up together and Kol puts his arms around her waist. Caroline puts her head in the crock of his neck.**__** " I'm never going to get rid of you ever right?" **__** Kol chuckles softly **__" Nope not in a million years darling. " __**Kol rubs her back to smooth her to sleep. They had fallen asleep and never regretted anything. Caroline forgot why she even went to the bar, but she was happy because she got to be with Kol Mikaelson. Caroline found out who she loves and who she wants to be with for the rest of their lives.**_

_**Plz follow me or comment about the story. **_


End file.
